


Brazilians

by ishuri_messi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishuri_messi/pseuds/ishuri_messi
Summary: I always think of what if Dinho,Leo,and Neymar gathered in one team——FC Barcelona？They wolud become such a strong front line and the club would be the most dreamy one I ever wanted!!!And I would like to see the Brazilians love and fuck Leo.Here comes the  work.***:In this work,Deco would be the bad guy,sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A dreamy team and two sweet couples.<3

站在甘伯的操场上，Neymar对自己该去哪儿犹豫万分。一旁他的父亲正与巴塞罗那的足球经理人说话，商量要他们给他配一个新的“保姆”和一座大房子，以保障他在加泰罗尼亚的生活舒适。但这不是Neymar关心的，他的目光一直放在球场上，在那里有一个人正在颠球：

Lionel Messi用左脚把球高高踢向空中，然后他微微转动右脚跟，把它踢出去。球轻而易举地飞过训练用的“人墙”打在球网里。

/Nice shot！/Neymar想要激动地鼓掌，但实际情况是他直直地站着，桀骜不驯地将手插在裤袋里。当那人迈着象牙白的腿像‘兔子’样跑过去找回球时，他汗涔涔的手抽出来了一点，当那人向这里看过来时，Neymar没有控制住自己露出又灿烂又讨好的笑。

“嗨！”他傻乎乎地向Messi挥挥手，就像再说‘嘿！就像和你约定的那样，我来了！’

Messi停下脚步，花了一秒，一个腼腆的微笑出现在他脸上。他眨了眨左眼，又向发球点跑去。

/哦天，这一切简直不像真的！/Neymar感到这会是自己生命中最好部分的开始。上帝保佑他选择了巴塞罗那，而不是马德里，尽管他们都很想要他，但Neymar肯定自己的决定是对的。

他将要在巴塞罗那，与世界上最好的球员一起踢球了！

###***####

他父亲的要求比独立条款还长，他们谈完时快到中午了。“现在你可以去草坪上试试球了。”那个经纪人用加泰语说。他快速扫了一眼球场，只有零零星星的几个人还在捡球，但不看他也知道那里面没有Messi——十几分钟前天才球员结束训练，走进了球员通道。Neymar很快发现了这点，不仅因为对方皮肤发白又矮小，而是那身影一刻也没离开过他的视线。

“我能先去更衣室瞧瞧吗？”Neymar问。

他的父亲与经纪人相视一笑。“当然，孩子。”老Neymar把手放在他肩膀上，用一种得意且语重心长的方式说，“未来这地方都会是你的。”

哦，是的，他的父亲总是对他寄予厚望，而且也为他计划周全，搬进海滨小镇圣维森特是一件，让桑托斯为自己提供奖学金是另一件，而这是接下来的一件——巴塞罗那拥有两个王牌，而算上Neymar他们会有第三个。‘他是你们能得到的最好最好的边锋。’他父亲向罗塞尔介绍时就是这么说的，而Neymar将用全力证明这话是对的。

他将在巴塞罗那赢下所有奖项，西甲联赛，德比，欧洲冠军杯……还有金球奖。

巴塞罗那的更衣室比桑托斯的更大更新。Neymar推开门，一阵说笑声就传入他的耳朵。“那小子的腿细的像一根面条……”当他出现在灯光下时，这声音戛然而止。Neymar环视着满屋子的人，他认识其中几个：Luiz（阿德里亚诺），Dani（二哥），和Xavi Hernandez……他们都坐在各自柜子前的凳子上对他招手。

一个高大男人向他伸出手。“嗨。叫我Gerard。这是Cesc。”

那个称呼他的腿是‘面条’的人笑了笑，他听上去比刚刚说的话要友好很多。

“你叫Neymar对吗？”

Neymar握住Gerard的手，这屋子的灯光照的他有些紧张，况且Messi不在这。“嗨。”他有些羞涩地说，“很高兴加入你们，伙计。”

“你加入的是这世界上最好的俱乐部，没有之一。”Gerard说。但他的表情没有说的话那么严肃，Neymar猜这就是Carles Puyol迅速跑过来，把Gerard驱赶去淋浴间的原因。

“我是Carles，这队伍的队长。”他与这男孩握了握手，“晚上我们要为你开个欢迎会，你听说这事了吗？”

Neymar点点头。

“很好。你下午有什么计划？”

“我打算和你们一起训练。”Neymar希望自己能完全放开，但他的笑还是有些紧张，索性他是个很可爱的年轻人，因此Carles看上去很满意这个回答。

“你可以在空的这些里选一个自己的柜子。”

他指着身后一圈并排排列的柜子。Neymar仔细地看着，他看到Gerard的，Dani的，Carles的……他虔诚且羞怯地注视着一个名字：Messi。“我能要这个吗？”他鼓起勇气，指着那名牌右边空的那个柜子。

Carles看了眼。“那有人了。只不过昨天恶作剧时它被贴到了Andres背上。”他说话的模样有些头疼，但又无可奈何，“你可以用leo左边的那个。”

/太好了。/在把西装外套放进去时，Neymar再三偷偷看边上的那块名牌，/Messi去哪儿了？/这问题就像爪子挠着他的心。Carles还在等他换完衣服，带着新队友去餐厅和健身房转悠是队长的职责，Carles是个很有耐心并且负责的人。

“Leo……我是说Messi，他下午会来训练吗？”在走出更衣室时Neymar终于忍不住问。/保佑他别想太多！/Neymar紧张地想，但索性对着问题Carles只显得忧心忡忡。

“不知道，队医说他的肌肉还要几天才能恢复（*13年5月梅西的肌肉轻度拉伤）。”

“他能在超级杯上场对吗？”Neymar急切地问，他太想和那人一起比赛了。

Carles笑了笑。“当然，别听那些小报说的，Leo好的很。我敢保证你这几天能见到他的，或许你下午还能见到……”他顿了顿，勉强地笑笑，“总之这赛季我们会有好成绩。“

吃饭时Neymar迅速与其他人打成了一片，他留下了大部分人的instgram账号和电话号码，他依旧没有见到Messi，但那个instgram账号早就躺在了Neymar的关注列表里。对方25岁生日时，Neymar已经在自己的账号中为他庆过生了。

整个下午的训练他做的很好，他过掉了Gerard和Masche——一个有些不苟言笑的阿根廷人。在休息时Neymar想到自己可以与他聊聊梅西。他爬到Masche做拉伸的垫子旁边：

“Messi真的很棒，不是吗？”

Masche瞥了他一眼，就像这话有多无聊一样。“是的——我们都知道他很棒。”阿根廷人板着脸，“但我不知道你也觉得他很棒。他们说你是来替代他的。”

“什么？我喜欢他！”Ney尖叫道，他感到绝望如果这话题流传了出去。不，他当然不是来代替Leo的，他爱他，并且想和他一起踢球。“Messi是我最崇拜的球员之一，我喜欢他才来这里！”他急巴巴地试图说服Masche，拉他到自己的阵营里来，“你能帮我把这话传递给大家吗？我不希望Messi误会我。”

Masche盯了他一会儿，然后慢慢地翻了个白眼。“说实话，我不觉得你能代替Leo。”尽管这话不太动听，但还是叫Neymar松了口气，但很快，对方的下一个重击很快又到了。“那么你是来取代谁的呢？”

他站起来走了，留下Neymar哑口无言。他呆呆地在那儿坐了会儿，头一次意识到自己的转会没那么简单——他并非毫无野心地来，但当Masche开始说些他听不懂的话时，Neymar立刻被伤害到了。他也许看上去不那么听话，但事实上还是个21岁的男孩——快乐，害羞，或许有那么点没头脑，但归根到底他是善良的。

他没想取代谁。

“想一起训练吗？”

他独自坐了很久，当那个柔软的声音响起时他几乎从地上跳了起来。

Lionel Messi看着他，那双棕色的眼睛眨了眨。“我们要踢比赛，想加入我们吗？”他轻轻重复了遍，怀里抱着一个足球。Neymar怀疑他与Masche说的是不是同一种口音的加泰语，因为那听起来太动人了。他穿着橙色训练服，因为肤色的缘故那颜色无比鲜艳。

Neymar发誓自己要晕过去了，他连自己是说了‘好’，还是只点了点头也不记得。接下来的时间里他只是拿到球，眩晕地穿过几个人，然后传给……这场上他能看到只有Leo。球进了，Jordi和欢呼和Gerard的咒骂让他的大脑清醒了点。这时候球又回到了他的脚下——再一次，他传给了Leo，于是比分变成了2：0。

“别给Leo！胆小鬼，你该自己射！”Gerard气愤地挥舞着拳头，但内毫不在乎，他只看到Leo从右路向自己跑了过来。他出了点汗，刘海黏在额头上，脸颊红红的。

“别理Geri。”他给了Neymar一个拥抱，然后在他耳边悄悄说，“我有预感这赛季我们会配合的不错。”那些小又湿热的呼吸扑在耳朵里发痒。Neymar的手停在距离那个被汗浸湿背部不远——然后终于落了下去。他长长地出了口气，这一天到现在为止才叫真实的。

“欢迎来到巴塞罗那。”Leo拍了拍他。

“谢谢。”内马尔小心翼翼地抱紧他的胳膊下面。/我喜欢你。/他的内心悄悄说。

接下来的训练他们又找到了两次突破的机会，把比分扩大到了4：0，这一次是由Leo从右边给他的巧妙直塞。“你太棒了，Leo！”他立刻像上次那样转身去拥抱Leo，但Leo只是站在原地，目光直直地越过他。

/谁来了？/Neymar扭头，他看见那个巴西人倚在看台的栏杆上，Ronaldinho只是挥了个手和他们打招呼，然后走进了通道。Neymar看见Leo垂下了头，听见Carles骂了声，他示意他们继续踢，然后自己跟了上去。

“再一次，他来晚了。”有人说。

“但我没想到他会来，昨天不是说……”

“闭上嘴。”Masche提高声音，他把球踢给Andres，“你们就不能少说点话吗？”

没人再说一句话了，Neymar看向Leo——他依旧垂着眼睛，球滚到他脚下——Neymar简直不敢相信自己看到的，但Leo踢飞了球。这换来了又一阵寂静。“Leo——”Gerard发出声音，但Leo做了个摆手的手势，然后在所有人的瞩目中他安静的离开了。

Neymar看了看周围，从表情上他意识到自己是唯一一个不知道发生了什么的。但他依旧感到不安与沮丧——/那讯息不好。/他咬着嘴唇，意识到这俱乐部除自己外的两个天才间正发生着，而他并不能参与其中，而这可不是他之前想要的。

###***###

Ronaldinho咬着皮筋，一只手抓着头发，但Leo撞进了他怀里。他用两只手臂回抱对方，让那些又长又卷曲的黑发落在他们中间——说真的，它们太长了，但他喜欢它们。

“让我猜猜，你不是和Carles一样来教训我的对吗？”

Leo摇着头，他抬起脸，而与Leo在内心渴望的不合——Dinho只是吻了吻他的脸颊。

“我看见Ney了。”他放开Leo，继续整理自己的头发。他把那件黑色的无袖背心脱下来，让Leo可以看见他身体留下的痕迹——吻痕和口红。还有几个烟头留下的痕迹。

Leo深吸了口气，他皱了皱眉，过了会儿才说。“Ney？Neymar？”

“之前在国家队时他说过想来巴塞罗那，Ricky和我都以为那会再晚一些。”

Leo不知道他想表达什么，确切的他总是不知道对方的想法。“我邀请他来的。”Leo大胆地说，然后留下来等对方的反应。“在和桑托斯比赛前桑德罗就决定要他了。和马德里比我们的胜算均衡。”

Dinho看了看他然后笑道。“但我们有你，Leo，你才是这一切的关键。你是最好的球员，所有人都会为你而来。”

“你才是最好的。”Leo闷闷地说，他踢着凳子——就像小时候妈妈把他关出门时踢着石子一样。他通过此表达自己的情绪，但只在一些人面前Leo会这么干——爸爸，妈妈……和Dinho，对大部分人而言他即谨慎又沉默寡言。

Dinho不知道为什么大笑了起来，那让Leo感觉既糟糕又满足。当他停止大笑时，他揉乱了Leo的头发。“比分是多少？”他问。

“4:0，我在的一边领先。”Leo得意地说，他跟在巴西人身边，一起走出更衣室。

“很好。让我看看你与Ney的配合有多好。”Dinho快乐的说。

###***###

5-3。当Neymar绕过Jose（平托），用脚尖将球拨入球门范围时，他被人高高的抱起。

“漂亮的一脚，孩子。”

“谢谢。”他回抱Dinho。

因为 Guardiola想看看两个巴西人由中场到左路的配合，所以Leo被分到了另一队：他站在中线附近，左脚一下下拨弄着球，看上去不太开心因为他的队伍正落后着两分。

/他看到我的精彩进球了吗？/Neymar用脚跟碾着草地，看它们被旋转成一圈一圈的。他着急想向leo证明自己是多么有天赋，尽管过去几个礼拜的报纸都在不停宣传他——一个新的，年轻的天才，巴西足球的下一个传人。

“就到这里！” Guardiola大声说，然后率先离开球场，Xavi也立刻跟着他。Neymar缓缓减慢跑动的脚步，Gerard和Cesc在他旁边打闹着跑来跑去，而他则孤单地，有些嫉妒地盯着右侧——Leo正跟在dinho身后，他小跑几步跟上那个高点的背影，然后亲密地依偎在他肩膀上。

呜呜呜呜呜。neymar从嗓子里发出一连串被抛弃的呜咽。他发现自己鞋带糟糕的散架了，于是neymar蹲下来，变得更加难过。当抬起头时，两张脸映入他的视线。

“嗨。”dinho伸手拉起他，但这并没有让情况变得好一些，neymar感觉自己的世界仍旧在下雨，因为Leo显然更愿意躲在另一个巴西人身后。“我听说今晚有你的欢迎会。”Dinho笑着说。

“你要参加吗？”Leo立刻问，neymar注意到他紧紧扯着对方的一只袖子。

“为什么不呢？”Dinho反问道，眼里带笑地看着neymar。“那一定很有乐子可找，不是吗？”

Leo不再说话了，在neymar看来他睁大眼睛像是生气了，但很快他就又将头靠了过去，就像一只乖巧的小鸟。“你想怎么办就怎么办吧。”那柔软的阿根廷口音闷闷地传来，neymar想要揉乱那头棕发，但Dinho却好像没听见也没看见。

他看着场边。Josep Guardiola 正向这边皱眉，他对助理教练窃窃私语，接着向他们走来。neymar收回视线，他发现dinho脸上的笑容消失了。

“我有些话想和你说。” Guardiola 对dinho说。

“Pep——”

“不，leo，我们要单独谈。”他听起来不可反驳，Neymar的心提了起来，他看见leo咬紧嘴唇。“带着Neymar先去会场，好吗？” Guardiola耐心地说，他试图在温柔与严厉中找到恰好的平衡点，尽管那听上去很像哄劝。

“去吧，Leo，ney。”Dinho也说，将手放进口袋里，笑容摇摇晃晃的。“我们会很快加入你们……我保证。”他把Leo抓着自己衣角的手轻轻拉开，Neymar发誓自己看见了leo眼里一闪而过的泪光。

他的眼神在Dinho和Guardiola之间移来移去——然后叹了口气。

“过会儿见。”Leo轻轻地说，低着头朝某个方向走去。

又低又轻的絮语声从背后传来。较高亢的是Pep的声音，而Dinho发出的始终只是几个敷衍的单字节，显然他们都不愿意让Leo听见这‘对话’。

/等我一走远，他们会大吵特吵起来。/

Leo低着头想，一边玩着自己的手指。Dinho不在时他总是低着脑袋走路，这能让他免去与一些不太熟悉的人打招呼的烦扰——有时候他们会说“做的好，跳蚤！”，并且摸摸他的头发，但大多数时间那些眼睛只是写着“看看这个可怜的小基佬……他又在试图卖掉自己的屁圌股了。”

Leo不知道那些关于他和Dinho的传言是哪儿来的，但到目前为止Dinho连一根手指都没碰过他。他会在Leo跳起来时托着他的大腿和屁股，也会在进球后热情地吻Leo的脖子……但仅此而已，没有更多了。

这在很大程度上困扰着Leo，他肯定自己已经表达的够明确了：他愿意把自己献给Dinho。不管Dinho想要什么，不管Leo会被用什么方式占有或者掠夺，那都不成问题，只要那是Dinho想要的——但他做的只是每天晚上丢下Leo，然后消失到不知道哪个地方去。当中午或下午Leo结束训练，回到房子时，总能看到他精神不振，伤痕累累地倒在沙发上。

“我们要去会场，是吗？”

“是呀。”Leo头也不抬，想着自己的心事。他明白Pep有道理发火，但Leo只是希望他对Dinho宽容些，毕竟他依旧是这世界上最优秀的球员之一……

“但这不是去会场的路啊。”

Leo刹住脚步，抬起眼睛。几秒钟他陷入了迷茫：“我们在哪儿？”

“我不知道。我可是第一天到甘伯来。”Neymar有些生硬地说，但Leo忽视了他声音里的不愉快。

“我想……我们是在游泳馆附近，在往前走走就是餐厅了。”

Neymar一把拉住了他的手臂。“你不想要我在这？”他大大的绿眼睛看起来怒意满满。

“什么？”Leo尴尬摸了摸自己的鼻子，“我不知道你在说什么，但你一定是误会了……”

“我妨碍到你们了吗？”

Leo的舌头一下子僵硬了，然后他采取了一贯的做法——保持沉默。

“我妨碍到你和Dinho了。因为你想要和他独处，而不是和我待在一起不是吗？”

Neymar的眼睛里一下子充满了眼泪。他离开Leo，自顾自跑到一棵树旁蹲下来，当Leo试图用手安抚他发抖的背部，发现他正哭的一抽一抽的。

“你讨厌我……”Neymar哽咽着。

“不，我不讨厌你。”Leo耐心地，温柔地安慰着他，暂时把自己和Dinho间的事都丢到了一边。

“但Masche说这里都传言我是来代替你的，你怎么可能不讨厌我？你怎么还可能喜欢我呢？”Neymar伤心极了，他用手掌揉着自己的眼睛，眼泪就像止不住的珍珠一样掉了下来。/我是个软弱的笨蛋，Dinho永远都不会在Leo哭，他总是表现得很男人！/Neymar在内心痛骂着自己，但他还是想哭。上帝啊，他刚刚失去了自己的爱情！

他吹出了一个鼻涕泡泡，但Leo依旧没有嫌弃地走开，而是用袖子帮他擦干净。

“这是个毫无道理的想法。”他温柔的抚摸Neymar的后颈，“我喜欢你的潜力，Ney，我们会成为最好的队伍，而不是谁代替谁。我才不会理那些恶意的流言呢。”

“你不相信？”Ney在一片模糊中抬起头。哦天，从这朦胧中Leo简直太具有光辉了！Neymar很肯定Leo就是上帝或者玛丽亚本人。他又啜泣了几声，抱住Leo的腰。

“我能这样抱你吗？”

Leo摸了摸他的头发——真奇怪，Neymar一点也不反感他碰自己的头发。“当然。”

“当我进球以后，我还能跑过来抱抱你吗？我是说，在摄像机和Dinho之前？”他用大大的眼睛乞求的望着Leo。

这问题一下子击中了Leo，这瞬间他开始想象如果他亲吻Ney，Dinho会怎么做。/也许他会停止无视我的暗示。/Leo忍不住想。

“你可以随时随地来找我——只要你想。”Leo说。

Ney立刻笑了起来，他漂亮的笑容是那么有感染力，以至于Leo也停止了忧愁。他伸出一只细细的手臂让Leo能够把自己拉起来。

“他们会看得出我哭过了的。我不想要因为这事被嘲笑一年。”Ney懊恼地说。

Leo想了想。“我们可以去体检室那儿。在欢迎会开始前还有点时间。”

Ney笑弯了眼睛。“没有你我可怎么办？”他亲昵地搂住Leo。

###***###

Pruner给了Ney一杯冰块一些消炎药，在一块帘子之外Leo正一边玩手机一边等他。

“我没有受伤。”Ney诧异地说。“你一定是弄错了，我只想要些冰块。”

“这些是给Dinho的。他上午来的时候我刚好用完了它们——你能帮我带给他吗？” Pruner说，他用锐利又严肃的目光打量着Ney，“你是那个新来的小家伙对吗？那个巴西人？”

“呃，我来自巴西。”Ney老老实实地承认。

“Well，帮我警告Dinho——他要想在这场上跑的久点就该收敛一些，我随时随地等着为他做身体检查。”

Ney沉重地回到Leo身边，他的手揣在裤袋里，紧紧握着那瓶药。现在他有些担心起Dinho了，但不知为什么Ney不觉得Leo该知道这事。他正坐在一张理疗沙发上，当Ney出来时他很快关掉了手机屏幕，但Ney依然看见了他正在给Dinho发信息。

“我看上去怎么样？”Ney惨兮兮地问，放下冰块。他的两只眼睛又红又肿但依旧试图对Leo抛媚眼。

“看上去像Ramos刚刚在你脸上打了一拳。”Leo诚实地回答。

“Ramos？”

他看起来像不小心踩进了一个沉痛的话题，Ney慌了起来。

“你以后会知道的。”Leo意味深长地说。接着他站起来，腼腆的笑着，“我们该走了。Pep会着重盯梢你的——如果你在欢迎会就迟到了的话。”

###***###

“唱歌！唱歌！唱歌！”

当他结束一首，他们想要另一首，这让Neymar非常开心，就好像这个俱乐部已经接纳了他。每个人都夸他唱得好，每个人都在笑，每个人都喜欢他，没人提到他眼睛肿的事——巴西男孩快乐的走回座位，给自己倒了杯水。这间隙有声音要求Dinho唱歌——他穿着白天那件黑色的无袖背心，站起来，与Dani走到表演的位置，从他的脸上Ney看不出他与Guardiola说了什么，或者他为什么需要消炎药。

“嗷哦！”Ney从座位上弹了起来，他从椅子垫里抽出一根牙签。

“欢迎来到加泰罗尼亚！”Gerard冲他挤眉弄眼，这瞬间Ney觉得自己会和他成为好朋友，非常，非常好的那种……Ney开始想着用手指弹他的后脑勺。两次。

“你们都喜欢唱歌，不是吗？”Cesc眼睛半闭，看起来像沉迷在Dinho和Dani的表演里。

“是的。”Ney自豪地说，“而且我们都擅长于此。”

“我怀疑这个——但Dinho唱的很好。”

Gerard说，而一旁地Leo轻轻笑了声。他安静但认真地注视地Dinho，然后与大家一起为他们鼓掌。Ney沮丧地缩进了座位里，/至少我的长相很可爱。/他闷闷不乐地想，/而且我的‘Rainbow’超赞。/

表演结束了，Dinho回到Leo身边的座位，Ney只能看着Leo又露出了那种害羞的笑容。

/我恨这个！我恨这个！/他撅着嘴唇。

“OK，就到这里了，男孩们。” Guardiola最后发言，“还有最后一个问题。Neymar该住在哪儿？我们会尽快搞定你的住处，Ney，但在此之前你得先借住在谁家里几天，抱歉。”

/Leo。Leo。Leo。/Ney的心唱起了歌，他想要住在Leo的家里，并且保佑自己的房子一辈子也准备不好。Guardiola的目光在所有人的脸上移动，他扫过了Xavi,Carles,Andres,Masche……然后停留在Dinho脸上。

在他开口前，Dinho耸了耸肩，露出一个无所谓的笑容。“Ney可以与我一块儿住，我们都来自巴西，而且——”

在他说完之前，在Ney来得及在心里大喊“Nooooooo”之前，Leo猛地向后撞开了椅子，接着低头跑出了房间。

“发生了什么？”Ney不知所措地问。

Gerard暧昧且古怪地看了他一眼。“你不知道——”他慢吞吞地拖长音，“Leo和Dinho现在住在一起吗？”

###***###

Leo太伤心了，但大多数情况下他是开开心心的。他很内向，但这不影响他快乐，特别是就在这里，与他最热爱的足球和Dinho在一起——但现在他就要失去Dinho了。很快他们就不是单独在一张床上醒来，很快Ney就会搬进来，很快Dinho就会和Ney滚到一起去——Leo坏脾气地踢飞一个小石头。然后他打翻一袋子球，一个一个把它们踢进球门里。

Dinho喜欢Ney。Leo嫉妒地得出。下午训练时，他总只给他传球，10次里有8次Dinho选择了Ney而不是Pedrito；他拥抱他，和Ney抱起来转圈圈；他总是对和Leo说国家队的板凳上坐着个出色的年轻人；而现在他甚至想要Ney搬进来和他们一快住！

Leo感到沮丧，因为Ney恰好是Dinho会喜欢的类型。他年轻，漂亮，尽管很瘦但拥有巧克力豆颜色的皮肤，那在Dinho眼里一定火热得不得了。Leo总是觉得Dinho拒绝抱自己是因为他看起来就像吸血鬼那样惨白，而现在那猜测更像是真的了！

因为Dinho喜欢Neymar！

Leo坐在了草地上，垂头丧气地抱着自己的膝盖，把头埋进去。

/我太白皙了。/他列举第一个Dinho不喜欢自己而是Ney的原因。

/我出生在阿根廷，并且为阿根廷踢球。/这是第二个。

/上次与巴西的友谊赛里我踢进了3个球，还打了个电话嘲笑他——尽管再来一次我还是会这样表现，但我再也不会用那样的态度给Roni打电话了（*）。/

（*：梅西：是的，我们关系非常好，他甚至说，我就是他的小弟弟。世青赛上我们半决赛打败巴西队之后，我给他打了个电话，结果他汗毛都竖起来了(意指把小罗纳尔多惹恼火了)。但后来我就不想跟他通话了，因为他们在联合会杯上翻盘了，等我以后代表阿根廷复仇了再说，哈哈……【摘自足球周刊，2005年】）

/我总是在FIFA赢他，那会让他觉得很没面子，不愿意再与我玩……如果上帝再给我一次机会。我一定会故意输给他的！天，Roni对我是那样的好，而我连在游戏里都不愿意让他快乐些……/

在列举到第7项时，Dinho从背后抱住了Leo——他不用回头就知道那是Dinho，只有他的怀抱那样温柔又暖和，就像在那里Leo永远会得到保护……就像他们第一次见面时那样。

“你不能跑出来又不说一声，弟弟（*）。我们都会担心的。我担心死了。”

（*：梅西多次说过小罗会叫他‘我的弟弟’。而小罗也说过‘莱奥就像我的弟弟’）

/是那样吗？/Leo生气地想，他暂时不想转过身看着Dinho。

“是Pep送你来的吗？”他干巴巴地说，感觉一条结实的手臂绕过自己。

“他不需要送我来。”Dinho席地坐在Leo身边，用支起的一条腿靠着他，“我想怎么做就怎么做——我喜欢你，所以我来了。”

Leo的脸烧红了，他喜欢听到Dinho如此具有偏爱性的发言。很久以前他会开玩笑说Leo就像他和Deco的小孩，但自从Deco走了后，所有都变成了‘Dinho和Leo’。

/但那不意味着和Ney的事就那样过去了。/Leo玩着手边的草。

“听着，我很抱歉，Leo，我应该和你商量商量的，但Ney是我国家队的朋友。Ricky和我约定过，无论他决定去哪家俱乐部，我们都会照顾好他。”

Leo理解这个，如果Paulo（*Paulo Dybala）决定来巴塞罗那，Leo也会愿意为他做一样的事。他只是讨厌Dinho表现得无关紧要，就像他根本不在意与Leo的生活里多加入一个人……总有天，Leo肯定自己会变成那个‘多余的人’。

他轻轻叹了口气。当Dinho把手掌伸过去时，Leo有气无力地击了击。

“很高兴我们和好了，知道你在我这边比什么都重要。”在月光下Dinho露出笑容，他深棕色的肌肤像在发亮。

“我永远站在你这边。”Leo又轻又认真地说，紧紧抱住他的腰。

###****###

/Leo永远不知道他的承诺有多神圣。/Dinho乏力地倒在后座上，/就像他不知道自己对我有多重要一样。/

当车子驶过一条熟悉的街道时，他说：“停在这里！”

Leo从后视镜里瞄了他一眼，但还是踩下了刹车。

“我们要在这儿做什么？”Neymar紧张又好奇地蜷在副驾驶座里，他咽了咽口水，看着街边的霓虹字。/他很年轻……就像我第一次到这城市时一样……/Dinho打开车门，跳下，然后把它关上。

“你什么时候回来？”Leo着急地摇下车窗。

“用不着等我。”Dinho挥挥手。他熟练地覆上衣服的帽子，把拉链拉到鼻子上面。Dinho迅速拐进一条小路——他知道Leo在背后看着，也知道‘他的弟弟‘不会停止为自己的所作所为伤心。

/但我没有第二个方法了。/Dinho想。他小跑了十分钟然后打开一扇重重的金属门——DАVid Akon的sеxy bitch和五彩斑斓的灯光一下子泄露了出来。Dinho大摇大摆地绕过几张随意摆放的沙发，穿过拥挤的舞池——当他踢开包厢的门时，一个男人正端坐着紧盯他。

“我以为你逃跑了。”Deco Souza慢吞吞地咬字。

Dinho把自己扔进沙发里。他拿起桌上不知道谁的酒喝了口——然后闭上眼睛。

“你累了？”Deco慢慢爬过来，他拉起Dinho的手腕让他躺在自己身上，然后慢慢按摩他的太阳穴。Dinho没忍住在他靠上来时颤抖了下。

“我刚刚邀请了Ney住进我们的房子……”他舒出一口气，抬起脸让Deco吻他。

“你们的？你和Leo的？”

Dinho点点头。

“你做的很对，他不是和你一路的。”Deco无情地指出。他脱掉Dinho的上衣，以欣赏昨天留下的那些伤痕——Deco喜欢烟头，而Dinho也喜欢。他在喘气时显然是愉快的。

“你不想放弃Leo？”

Dinho的眉头皱紧了。很久以来他都在与‘占有Leo‘的欲圌望抗争，因为虽然那是他想做的，但却不是他想对Leo做的……他不能对那孩子这么做。每一次Dinho想要Leo，Deco就会提醒他应该保护，而不是弄脏Leo。

“那为什么你不带他来？Leo可以加入我们，你知道他会愿意的……只要你要求。”

Dinho抓住Deco的手。“闭嘴。”他愤怒地推开他。但即使Dinho居高临下地瞪着他，Deco看上去一也点不害怕——就算以前在更衣室时，Dinho也不能拿他怎么办。Dinho或许主宰着球场，但他们都清楚Deco才是更衣室的老大。他只是稳稳地坐在原地，冷笑着看着Dinho狼狈地逃走——甚至忘掉了他的衣服。

/他会回来的。/Deco自在地想，/他会放弃Leo，到我这边来。/

###***###

Neymar打了个哈欠。“我想要一杯咖啡。哪里有咖啡？”他睡眼惺忪地说。

Leo与他面对面坐着，但眼睛一直盯着手机，看起来一点不困。“你可以先去睡觉。”

Ney又打了哈欠。“我还能行。”他把侧脸贴在桌子上，闭上一只眼睛，用另一只朦胧地望着Leo——他又发送了一条短信。

五分钟后Neymar问：“Dinho到底去哪儿了？”

“我不知道！”Leo把手机扔在桌子上，他没有大吼大叫，但Ney就是知道他生气了。他们俩都陷入了一阵沉默。

“对不起。”Leo低声说，“我不是在对你发火，我只是有些担心Roni。”

/当然你没在发火，就算是，那也完全没关系。/Ney隔着桌子握住他冰冷的指尖。

“他是第一次不回来吗？”

Leo摇摇头。

“那你为什么担心？”

Leo皱紧眉头。“因为Pep想要单独谈谈。他很少想要和人单独谈谈，一般而言那意味着没什么好事发生……他和Deco谈了，然后他离开了巴塞罗那。”Leo诚实地说。

Neymar决定不去问那些事。他有新的生活，他才刚来到这个俱乐部，他才不想知道些‘不会让他快乐的 ‘烦心事。他只想看着Leo，然后创造自己的新传奇。

但Leo的话确实令Ney有些担心Dinho，他想起那瓶消炎药还在自己的口袋里。如果Dinho受了什么伤害……Ney瘪了瘪嘴。也许面对Leo他们是敌对的，但Dinho是个很棒的人。

他们又等待了三刻钟，当时钟敲到十二点时，大门被打开，Dinho摇摇晃晃的，上身赤圌裸地走了进来。他的脸色看起来可怕极了。

“Roni！”Leo立刻跳起来。

Dinho看起来像是吓了一跳。“你为什么没有——”他张大嘴，接着迅速扯过一件挂在架子上的夹克。“你们该上床睡觉了。”他拉上拉链。

“我同意。”Ney半睁眼睛，有一半的他已经睡着了。

“你的衣服……”

“我们明天再谈。”Dinho斩钉截铁，很少见到他脸上毫无笑容。“回床上去，Leo，Ney。”

“我的房间在哪儿？”

Dinho一边解开自己的头发，一边走向浴室“佣人还没有把它准备好，今晚你可以和Leo一起睡……”他的声音消失在走廊里。

Ney露出了花儿一样的笑容，而Leo垂着头看自己的脚趾。

###***###  
Neymar坐在床上，穿着他的蝙蝠侠卡通睡衣。/谁是那个性感的巴西小可爱？/他自豪地想。当Leo爬上床时，Neymar立刻甜蜜地躺倒在枕头上，冲他露出狗狗的湿湿笑。

“明天见。”Leo闭上眼睛。

什么！Neymar的心尖叫了起来，他像兔子一样蹦起来。“你要睡了吗？就这么简单？！”

Leo瞥了眼他乱糟糟的，造型奇特的头发。“要不然呢？”

“你不想做点什么吗？！”

“除了睡觉外的？”

“Yes！”Neymar期待地，眼巴巴地望着他。/做点什么，Leo！做点什么！/他努力挺起胸膛，尽管Ganso嘲笑他瘦的像只猴子，但Ney依旧觉得自己是漂亮而吸引人的……

Leo的表情没有一点儿变化，他看上去还是那么平静和内敛。Ney的肩膀坍塌了，他垂下头，用手指小心翼翼地触碰Leo的肩膀。

“Leo……”

“Ney。”那触感一下子缩了回去。“明天见。”Leo残酷地丢下一句，然后继续卷进自己被子里，几秒钟后他呼吸的起伏变得平缓而又节奏。

/他不可能就这样睡着了。/Ney瞪大眼睛，但他害怕惹Leo讨厌。“Leo，Leo……”他轻轻地，就像一阵风刮过树林那样呼喊着——没有人回答他。Neymar发出一声沮丧的叹息，他伤心地躺回床上……一边憎恨自己的睡衣。

 

Leo睁开一只眼睛。在他背后，Neymar正轻轻打着鼾。Leo蹑手蹑脚地撑起自己——被子和睡衣从他光滑的肩膀上掉下去。他悄悄滑进自己的拖鞋里，然后用轻的不能再轻的脚步——几乎是用脚尖挪动地，Leo打开卧室的门。

他迅速又无声地在走廊上奔跑起来。Leo看见那扇熟悉的门，房门是虚掩着的，隐隐约约有说话声从里头传来。Leo舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他打开它——在黑暗中，Dinho正盘踞在沙发上，他听到声音接着向这边扭头，Leo看见他面前茶几上的酒杯和亮着的手机屏幕。

Dinho动作迅速地关掉它。

“你在和谁讲话。”Leo阴沉地站在门口。

“阿西斯（*：R的哥哥和经纪人）。”Dinho露出笑容，他招招手示意Leo进来。“他想要知道我最近是不是还好。”

/他在撒谎。/Leo想，/阿西斯不可能这么晚了还打电话过来。他遇到了什么事，但不想告诉我。/事实上这不止一次发生了， Dinho没有告诉Leo为什么Deco和E9得离开，Dinho没有说Pep和他谈了什么，他也没有告诉Leo他在和谁上床……为什么他每天都如此疲累，而且伤痕累累？

“过来这里，Leo。”Dinho指了指自己面前的椅子，但Leo走了过去，坐在了他的大腿上。

“Leo——”Dinho倒吸了口气。他感到Leo饱满的屁股压在了自己的阴茎上，他结实又白皙的大腿从睡裤下露出来，双手环住Dinho的脖子。

Leo什么也没说。他低下头，亲吻Dinho的嘴唇，他吻了很久，但Dinho就像被冰冻在了那里一样。他浑身的肌肉的紧绷，双手僵硬地扶着Leo的腰。/Come on,come on！/Leo难过地垂下头，不仅是羞愧，心碎也一并漫上他的心，/请回吻我，Ronnie……/

突然间，Leo感到一股天旋地转。他被巨大的力气按在了床上，双腿不由自主缠上Dinho的腰——他看上去非常压抑而可怕。Leo咽了咽。然后极具侵略性地，Dinho开始吻他——先是嘴唇，然后是脖子，胸膛和腹部……Leo不知道自己的睡衣是什么时候不见的。但当他从最开始的眩晕中清醒过来时，它已经被撕碎掉在了地上。

Dinho正凝望着他，他的双臂撑在Leo的耳朵边，发尾扫着Leo的鼻尖。

Leo读着他的眼神。他认为Dinho想要操他，但不知道为什么他依旧在忍耐。

“Ronnie。”Leo忍不住出声呼唤他。

Dinho就像突然醒了过来，这瞬间他迅速放开了Leo，重新站了起来。

“对不起，我喝醉了。”他窘迫地笑着。“我一定把你和什么人搞错了。”

“什么？”Leo睁大眼睛。下一秒，愤怒涌入他的脑海。

“你。把。我。和。别。人。搞。错。了？”Leo一字一顿地低语。他不敢相信那是Dinho说的……他绝对没有喝醉，Leo一直看着他的眼睛——Dinho很清醒，他知道自己在吻的是谁！即使他喝醉了，他也不可能把Leo和别的家伙搞错！

“……我很抱歉。”Dinho扯了扯嘴角。

/一定有别的理由在阻止他和我做爱。/Leo坚定又顽固地想。他气鼓鼓地站起来，用脚挑起自己的衣服——他阴郁走出房间——然后又折回来。

Dinho看起来像是惊弓之鸟，他看起来像刚刚被打半路炮的人是他而不是Leo。这让Leo更生气了，他爬到Dinho的床上，钻进Dinho的被子里——然后一动不动地缩在那里。

“Leo？”

Leo保持着沉默。

“你在生气吗？”

哦——是——的。Leo悄悄翻了翻眼睛。

“但你依旧想睡在这里？”

接下来的一段时间他们谁都没有说话。Leo在内心祈祷希望Dinho能到床上来……于是他来了，还吻了吻Leo的头发。“晚安。”Dinho温柔地低语。他躺在Leo身边，用自己的手臂环绕过那个身体。/你应该保护Leo……而不是弄脏他。/Deco冷酷的声音又在他耳边响起。让Dinho触摸Leo头发的手顿了顿。/我不应该留下来，我应该和Sam（*：埃托奥），Frank（*：里杰卡尔德）还有Deco一起离开。/Dinho自嘲地笑着。Leo睡着了，所以他悄悄挪开自己的手臂。

他们告诉他，他和Sam中只能留下一个。Sam从来不觉得那名额会是Dinho的，因为Dinho总是想到处走走的那个，而且他不会留在一个不令他快乐的俱乐部。但现实是，Dinho留了下来，他降低薪水，允许Pep替自己调换场上的位置，但他留了下来……为了Leo。

现在他怀疑这决定是不是正确的。

“Dinho！Leo。”

Dinho抬起头，Ney正脸色铁青地站在门口。他握着拳头，看起来想要对Dinho发怒——但蝙蝠侠睡衣挂在他身上，他还露着十个脚趾，因为太冷在地板上哆嗦。Dinho忍不住笑了起来。

Ney立刻扑上了床，在紧贴着Leo的另一侧躺了下来。

“这是我的房间。”Dinho提醒他。

“孤男寡男不准同床共枕。”Ney凶巴巴地说。接着他委屈地把脸埋进Leo脖子里。

Dinho转了转眼睛，/这床够大真是太棒了。/他闭上眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
Leo怔怔地站着，一只手抓着门框。Dinho正双腿分开坐在更衣室的凳子上，他折叠着一件熟悉的红蓝色10号球衣，一个小小的背包放置在他的脚边。

不，这不可能是真的！Leo丧失了呼吸，他飞奔向Dinho，趴倒在他的膝盖上。

“你要去哪儿！”

Dinho抬起脸，一个即无奈又伤感的笑容映入Leo的眼睛。“再见。”他说。

“不！”Leo把手臂挂在他的脖子上，把眼泪抹在他全新的，陌生的西装上。“不要走，留下来！答应我，留下与我一同战斗……”

 

 

“与什么战斗？”

Leo睁开眼睛，一瞬间他像触电般从眼前的人身上跳开：Dinho的脸像潮水般退去——Neymar正咧嘴笑着，男孩弯弯的绿色眼睛带着晨光映出Leo惊慌失措的样子。

“Ney！你怎么……”

“嘘。”Ney伸出手指，朝Leo身后点了点。顺着这方向Leo扭过头——Dinho正背对他俩侧躺着，他的肩膀随着呼吸起伏，看样子还在熟睡。Leo张大了嘴，他想不明白自己是怎么与Dinho一起入睡，但却是在Ney的怀里醒来？

“早上好。”Ney凑过来，迅速从Leo脸颊上偷了个吻。这瞬间Dinho也伸了个懒腰，他闭着眼睛，像训练时做仰卧起坐那样弹起来，在Leo的额头上打了个啵又迅速倒了回去——这一连串的动作仿佛无意识间发生的。

“太早了……”Dinho陷在枕头里咕哝。

Leo的脸一下子红了。他捂着自己的额头和脸颊，为什么巴西人的嘴唇总是那样火热？

“嘿！你犯规！”Ney着急地大喊，他一个飞扑窜到Dinho身上，试图把他从被子里拉出来。但Dinho显然还在睡着，他甚至连眼睛都没有睁开。

“你不能吻在额头上！”Ney磨着牙。

Leo睁大眼睛。那火从额头一直撩烧到胸膛里，他听到自己的心怦怦直跳——Dinho喜欢亲吻他的额头，尤其是在早晨他没怎么清醒过来时，他会抱着Leo很长很长时间……但有了昨晚发生的事，这个吻显然那么特殊。

“好吧，我犯规了，给我张红牌，那样我就能下场休息了。”Dinho翻了个身。

###***###

这太荒谬了。Leod打了个哈欠，他从未经历过这么热闹的早晨，除了几年前Geri没经允许就在他家开派对以外。Leo感觉自己的脑袋里正在嗡嗡响，那一定是Ney对着Dinho大喊大叫的声音。Leo永远也弄不懂巴西队的规矩……毕竟他可不敢轻易弄乱Claudio Caniggia的头发不是吗？

“你整理好头发了吗？”Ney从外面探进头。

Leo用手指在自己的头发里随意梳了两下。“好了。”他说，然后试图跑到外头去，但Ney立刻闪现在他跟前。

“请问怎么了吗？”Leo生疏地问。但看上去他是这里头唯一还记得他俩只认识了一天的人，Ney先是严肃地注视着Leo……的头发，然后他不知道从哪里掏过瓶定型喷雾和梳子——Leo和Dinho都不用定型喷雾，因此他猜测那是Ney自己带来的。他在Leo的头发上‘料理’了一通，然后退开，满意地点点头。

“你帅呆了。”Ney咧开嘴，露出白白的牙齿，而Leo感觉自己又在不知不觉中脸红了。/他很可爱……/这想法再次滑过他的大脑。Leo踌躇地，微微驼着背踱出浴室，Dinho就像冒出来的鬼影般出现在了厨房里——他不知什么时候收拾好了自己，正背对着Leo忙碌着。想到那噩梦的内容，Leo的眉头深深皱起。

“你今天计划去训练吗？”Leo在餐桌前坐下，紧张地问。他希望Dinho回答‘是的’，因为他已经一个星期没准时出现在球场了。

“不，我要去Joao那儿。”

“他还好吗？”Leo立刻关心地问，他知道Dinho一直都关注着Joao，尽管Joao跟着Janaina生活，但Dinho总会隔一段时间就去看看他。

（*：Joao是小罗的儿砸，Janaina是他前妻。这文里就没有结婚这事了。）

“他发烧了。”

Dinho端出来一大碗东西——一大碗黑豆饭。Leo立刻向后缩了缩。“我不想要吃这个。”他坚决地捂着嘴。

“我向Pep保证过我会照顾好你，记得吗？”

“哦——是的，提醒我上礼拜提议去吃的烤肉是谁？”Leo翻了翻眼睛，但他依旧拿起了勺子。Leo讨厌豆子，他也讨厌蔬菜，但他不想令Dinho在Pep面前为难……万一他命令他们俩分开住了该怎么办？想象一下那该有多叫人伤心啊……

Leo舀起一勺放进嘴里，试探着问。“你要去一整天吗？”

“如果Joao需要我的话。”Dinho笑了笑。

###***###

叩叩叩。中午休息时，Neymar敲了敲宿舍的门，过了会儿传来既压抑又愤怒的一声：“谁？”

“是我，Neymar。”他紧张地吞咽着口水，“我能进来吗？”

“等等！”

Neymar尴尬地站在那块红蓝色的小垫子上，接着，他的双脚和身体不自觉地摆动起来。当Gerard终于打开门时，他正在自顾自哼着一首歌。

“你在干什么？” Gerard目瞪口呆。

Neymar咧咧嘴。“唱我喜欢的歌，兄弟，试着打发时间。”他把两只手放在口袋里，又宽又松的裤子挂在胯上，再往下是两条瘦瘦的，褐色的腿。/他们拿什么喂他？/Gerard忍不住想，任何有眼睛的人都会判断这男孩营养不良。

“你找我什么事？”Gerard耐心地问。

Neymar舔了舔嘴唇。“说来话长。我能进去吗？”他往门里面探头探脑，他看到Cesc的脸出现在Gerard身后，西班牙人裹着浴巾坐在床上，面色潮红，看起来正在浏览手机……仅仅是看起来而已。

Neymar意识到自己闯入了兔子洞。“我打扰到你们了吗？”

“如果我说是的，你会乖乖回去吗？”Gerard把手撑在门框上。

/不。/Neymar想。他吐了吐舌头，然后从Gerard的手臂下溜了进去。“Hi,Cesc。”他坐到隔壁属于Gerard的床上。

“很高兴看到你和Geri的友谊来的如此快。”Cesc微笑着说。

Neymar默许了这话。他需要点时间才敢单独面对Masche，Carles具备好队长的一切要素，但看上去他更像是抑制八卦流行，而不是传播它们的类型。而从昨天到现在，Neymar还没能和Xavi和Andres单独说上话……他原本可以去找Dani，要不是巴西人一结束上午的训练，就在房间里呼呼大睡的话。

“你想从我这得到什么？”Gerard交叉手臂。Neymar对于他选择坐在Cesc身边毫不惊讶，如果不是接下去要说的话太叫人紧张的话，Neymar是有心情来挤眉弄眼的。

“我有一个问题。”Ney舔了舔嘴唇，“Leo……他和Dinho是那种关系吗？”

Gerard的嘴巴一下子长张大了。几秒钟后他才想起来和Cesc交换眼神，装模做样地问：“你指什么？”

Neymar一下子生气了。他从床上跳起来，瞪着眼睛：“你知道我说的什么！”

“冷静点。”Cesc小声呵斥他，犹如惊弓之鸟一样四处看看，接着他压低声音，“如果你想要所有人都听到这对话，那就继续大吼吧。”  
他看上去一点都不想谈论这问题，相反Gerard显得更聚精会神：“他们在你面前做了什么是吗？Dinho亲吻了Leo吗？”

“别问他这个。”Cesc不赞同地说。

有很多原因阻止Neymar说出实情，如果Gerard和Cesc知道他潜进Dinho的房间，并且与他和Leo同床共枕了一晚上后，他们准会嘲笑他一辈子。“他什么也没做。”Neymar灿灿地撒谎，“我只是好奇与他们相处时该注意什么。”

Gerard的窃笑就像他看穿了Neymar的谎言一样。

“要找到准确的词语描述他俩很难，男孩。”

“但你们和Leo一起长大！”Ney顽固地坚持着，“他告诉你一切，他甚至叫你dad！”

Gerard的语气立刻变得谨慎起来了。“谁是那个告密者？”

事实上，Neymar是从Ricardo处知道这事的。当知道Neymar将要去巴塞罗那，他的国家队队友打来电话，为他们未来不得不在场上成为敌人遗憾。他还提到Dinho答应过会“照顾好”（babysit）Ney（尽管Dinho本人并没有打来电话），并且特别叮嘱他该注意与Messi的相处。实际上Ricardo还泄露了很多关于巴萨的，让Ney怀疑是从哪儿得来的信息，但Ney并不打算在Gerard面前出卖他。

“我从网上知道的，有很多人写你们的故事……你和Cesc的，还有Leo的。”

Gerard将信将疑地转了转眼睛，钩住Cesc的脖子。“真的？我想我改天也该看看。但你要想在这里待下去最好知道一点——绝对不要相信网络上的话。他们总把我写的既邪恶又多话，我不想重复那有多愚蠢。”

“Leo，Geri和我曾经会谈论一切，但现在我们都长大了，事情并不总是一样的。”

上帝保佑Cesc拉回了话题。Neymar立刻追问道：“那我该问谁？”

“Pep。如果这球队里有什么事发生，他准是第一个知道的。”Gerard耸耸肩。

###***###

他当然不可能去问Pep Guardiola！除非他不想在这队里待下去了。

Neymar 拖着脚步走出Gerard和Cesc的房间，离下午的训练开始还有一会儿，但他却毫无困意。Dinho与Leo的事快把他逼疯了，Neymar迫切地想要知道他俩间是否有超出队友间的感情存在……或者可以说，他想要知道Leo有没有在和Dinho做爱。他们住在一起，睡在一张床上，在Neymar看来这大约等于上床了。可恨的是他很轻易就能想象出Leo和Dinho纠缠在一块的场景，Leo白皙的大腿¬攀上Dinho的腰，他的交足相互勾着，脚趾紧绷，用棕色的，湿润的眼睛允许那根又大又粗（起码比Ney的要大得多的）阴茎插进他的屁股里……

Neymar抬起头，那是Xavi站在走廊的另一边，他看着这里但没有说话。/我该问问他吗？/Neymar小心翼翼地观察着对方死神般无表情的脸——不，他会杀了我的。Neymar决定。

“我正要回我的房间，这地方太大了。”他假笑着说。

Xavi点点头，从Neymar眼前消失了。

###***###

在下午的训练赛中，Leo没有想起Dinho。Pedrito在中路顶在了前头，这导致Leo需要加深拿球的位置——他把球分给Ney，然后由他在边路突破。Ney的盘带技术非常好，同时速度惊人，这使得他的过人非常轻松和华丽。但不像Dinho，他还没法在身体对抗中占到便宜。

哨声响了。Leo慢慢擦着汗往场边的垫子走去，他要那里完成拉伸。Pep就在一旁看着，他遇见Leo的目光，就对他笑了笑。但Leo立刻低下了头，加快了自己的步伐。这些天他们的交流越来越少了，每一次他看见Pep，他就会与Leo谈一些Dinho的事，问一些问题。  
Pep很聪明，他说话的语气就像普通的聊天，但Leo知道那不是，Pep的每个单词都有它更深的意义。

就在Leo试图伸长手臂够到自己的脚趾时，突然在眼前放大的脸叫他吓了一跳。

“你在做什么运动？“Neymar轻快地说，“我能用你旁边的垫子吗？”

Leo还没来得及回答‘没问题’，他就迅速躺下了。Neymar拥有一块墨绿色的，和他的眼珠颜色相配的垫子，他把脚搁起来，开始做拉伸，但只安静了几秒钟，他的嘴巴又开始活动了起来。

“我喜欢这套动作，它让我的……精神更放松。”Neymar艰难地活动胯部。

“抬高屁股怎么和你的精神扯上关系了？”Leo好奇地问。

“当我……把注意力集中在绷紧屁股上时，我的大脑就功夫思考别的事了。”

Leo被逗乐了，两个深深的酒窝出现在他的脸颊上。“也许我也该试试……”Leo微笑着说。“抬抬我的屁股。”他腼腆地开了个玩笑，这瞬间就像终于从保护壳里踏出来了一点，这机会是Neymar不会放过的。

“你来自罗萨里奥？”他趁机搭话。

Leo点点头。

“我从杂志上读到的。”Neymar目不转睛地凝视他，眼神里像藏着一把燃烧的火，“我有许多你的杂志，有空的时候我会读读它们。”

Leo的表情变得有些尴尬，在所有人面前（好吧，差不多所有人）他不习惯成为焦点。他从不阅读那些标题夸张的新闻，当Xavi，Dani，或任何人称赞他时，Leo总是躲在一边，装作那些句子描述的人不是自己。

“我是说真的，还记得我们上一次交手吗？”

Leo再次点点头，这次显得谨慎多了。

“在那之前我就是你的粉丝了。你的过人和盘带，它们独一无二。”Neymar无比认真地，诚恳地一字一顿，“我来这里是为了和你一起踢球。”

Leo尴尬地抿抿嘴，不自然的笑容在他脸上一闪而过。“别这么说，在这里我没什么特殊的。”

他左看右看，试图想依靠谁来拜托Neymar。但后者一下子握住Leo的手，令Leo发出了一声小小的惊呼。Neymar也吓了一跳，就像被烫到那样他迅速松开Leo，一阵叫人难受的寂静蔓延在他们俩中间。Leo锐利地审视着这年轻人，就像狮子看着闯入它领土的入侵者。

“我很抱歉。”最终Ney垂下眼睛，小声说，“我只是希望我们处的好。我知道有些传言……有关我想要取代你的那些话，它们都不是真的……我是说，你才是这里的王，你是世界上最好的……谁能取代你呢？”Ney语无伦次地说。  
当听到“你是这世界上最好的”时，Leo深深吸了口气，他知道自己不喜欢这话，因为它们听太危险，也太虚情假意……在内心深处Leo知道自己永远只能接受一人说这话，那就是Dinho。

“这里很有多优秀的球员，包括你，我永远不会说自己是最好的。”Leo保持着耐心，实际上，这里的气氛让他想快速逃开。不知为什么，他突然间想听听Dinho的声音，想知道他正在做什么……他是真的和Joao待在一起吗？

“但……”Neymar提高声音，但Leo脸上心不在焉的神情让他把嘴边的话咽了回去。“我知道，这才是我们认识的第二天。”他耸耸肩，假装无所谓地笑了笑，但在内心里，他已经预料到自己在被子里哭泣的画面了。“我想和你变成好朋友。”Ney勉强打起精神。

“我们会的。”Leo敷衍地说，站起来往更衣室走去。  
###***###  
当手机震动起来的时候，Deco正在舔他的脖子，Dinho不得不把葡萄人从身上推下去才能够到它。“别接它，你要毁掉我们的乐趣吗？”Deco站着，恼怒地低吼。在他的脚边，还有两个年轻的男孩正赤裸着身体，彼此亲吻着。  
Dinho甩开他的手。一边替自己披上衣服，一边迅速穿过横在地上的两句身体，在他身后，Deco仍然在咆哮着“你想要去哪儿！”Dinho关上门，把他们隔在墙外面，才按下通话键。

“……Leo？”

“嗯。”柔软的声音从里头传出来，就像刚出生的小猫。

Dinho舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，/这时机很不好/他握紧拳头，不久前Deco正在套弄他的阴茎，因此它依旧勃起着。“……有什么事吗？”

“没什么……”Leo绞着湿漉漉的毛巾，把它平铺在赤裸的大腿上，他紧张地吞咽着，“只是想给你打个电话……”

属于Dinho的，沙哑的轻笑从电话那头传了过来。“……为了什么？”

Leo再次咽了咽口水，不知道为什么这一次Dinho听起来和平常不太一样，他的声音更低，更喑哑……也更有诱惑力。“……有什么人在你那里吗？我听见什么人在说话。”Leo抓紧手机，他飞快的往更衣室门外瞥了一眼——但幸好，Geri和Cesc只是路过而已。

“是Joao，他正和他的朋友说话。”Dinho淡淡地说。

“他还好吗？”

“……挺好。”这次是没什么感情的声音，听起来Dinho又走远了点，因为背景里那隐隐约约的男声消失了。“你呢？上午的训练怎么样？”

沉默。

“……Leo？你还在吗？”

Leo咬紧下唇，手指不断搓着自己大腿的皮肤——然后他放弃了咬紧牙关，尽管这些年他一直警告自己别再像小男孩一样依赖别人，但Dinho依旧是特殊的那个……/如果他在这……我希望他在这里。/Leo出神的想。

“发生了什么事？”Dinho听上去有些着急。

“我不知道。”Leo轻轻叹着气，“是Neymar。他说我是他的偶像，这让我有些尴尬……所以，我可能……听起来没那么友好。”他顿了顿，继续自责地说，“我猜我令他失望了。”

他听到一阵压低的偷笑从电话里传来。

“别担心，我的弟弟，你不可能令他失望的。”Dinho听起来终于放松了些，起码他的声音不再那么局促了，“你们会变好的，相信我。你们很“相配”。”

“你说“相配”，那是什么意思？”Leo皱眉。

“那意味着你会需要Ney。”Dinho意味深长地说，“总有一天。”

/或者Ronnie是对的，但那是球队的事。/Leo不愉快地想。“你下午会回来吗？”

“也许……”Dinho的声音又重新变得严肃了起来，他用手掌捂住了听筒，同时一边在和谁说话。Leo竖起耳朵，他听见隐隐约约的对话声，但那听起来像是在争吵。

“你还好吗？谁在你身边？你安全吗？”Leo焦急地追问。

“把那给我，婊子！让我和那小宝贝谈！”

Leo的眉毛皱得更紧了，这声音听起来有些耳熟，但他没心思去回忆那到底是哪个粗鲁的混蛋。“Ronnie？Ronnie？”Leo担忧地从椅子上站了起来，他走在柜子那里拿出衣服，他知道如果Dinho开始呼救，甚至听起来有一点异样，他都会立刻赶过去。Leo希望自己长有翅膀。

“……Leo？”谢天谢地那又是Dinho了。

“你在哪儿？”Leo握紧拳头。“告诉我，你身边的是谁？”

“只是一个朋友。”在Leo开口前Dinho打断他，“别担心，我很好。只是答应我，看看Ney的社交账号和房间里的行李箱好吗？”

“但——”

“我得挂了，Leo。”

那声音迅速切换成了一阵嘟嘟声。

 

“把它给我！”Deco试图抢夺他的手机，但Dinho紧紧抓着它。他们俩都很强壮，但Dinho更敏捷——他迅速挂掉电话，转身瞪着Deco。

“那是Leo。”Deco淫秽地笑着。

“是的。”Dinho压低声音，“但你不会得到他的。”

Deco的笑容加深。“等着瞧。有一天那单纯的小家伙会知道你在背地里做些什么，我希望Leo能亲眼看见这场面。”他拉下Dinho的头发，咬住他的脖子，并且把他按倒在地上，“……然后我们就会瓜分他，Dinho，come on，承认你想要这个……承认你想要Leo对你打开大腿。你他妈的渴望这个！婊子！”

但Dinho一言不发。

###***###  
“他已经走很远了。”

Neymar从Leo的背影中扭头。他的新教练，也是过去五年内最传奇的人物之一，Josep Guardiola正对他微笑。“有空聊聊吗？”他用标准的西班牙说，区别于Leo古怪的口音。

Neymar点点头，Guardiola指引他坐到一旁的替补席上。

“你父亲说你能讲一点西班牙语，你能听懂我的话吗？”

“只要你不说的太快。”

“很好，因为以后我会使用西班牙语给你下指令，也许一些加泰罗尼亚语。” Guardiola拍拍Neymar的大腿，“你觉得这里怎么样？”

Ney小幅度耸耸肩。“我感觉挺好。”

“队员呢？”

“我喜欢所有人，他们都对我很亲切。”除了Masche，Xavi，和Andres，他在心里暗暗补充道。

“球场和草皮呢？它们是你习惯的状态吗？”

如果他真的只是想问这个……“都很好。基本上，我喜欢更湿润的草地，它们让球的传递更顺利。”

Guardiola继续微笑着，但不知为什么，这笑容令Neymar无法放松。

“住宿呢？”他接着问，“你喜欢和Dinho在一起吗？”

“我只在那里住了一晚，先生。”

“我知道，但你还是可以谈点自己的想法。” Guardiola的视线放在训练场上，“例如在几点钟睡觉，分开了几个房间之类……你和Leo或Dinho睡同一个房间吗？”他突然问。

直觉告诉Neymar该摇头。

“我独自睡。”他撒谎道。

Guardiola轻轻皱起眉头。“那他们呢？Dinho和Leo睡在一起吗？”

他没有使用‘share the same room’，而是直接用了‘sleep’这词。Neymar张了张嘴，/这也许是个陷阱……我应该回答‘没有’。/他紧张地想，不停舔着自己的嘴唇。

“是的。他们睡在一起。”他虚弱地说，盯着对方西装的下摆。

 

Guardiola还寻问了他场上的位置，并且给出了自己专业的建议，那些建议对他而言都很珍贵，但Neymar一个字都没听进去——或者说他听见了，但他的大脑已经飞走了，就在那个答案被从嘴里解放出来时。

Neymar恍惚地，沮丧地走向更衣室。他不知道自己为什么说那话，但当时有一个恶魔在他心里叫他说出事实……是的，事实，有十多个一模一样的房间，但Leo偏偏选择了Dinho在的那个。如果有人看不出这其中的问题，那他一定是瞎了。

Neymar满怀心事地打开更衣室的门，一个影子重重撞进他的怀里。

“Leo！”Neymar连忙拉住他的手臂，“发生了什么？”

那张脸上充满了从未见过的担忧，Leo甚至没来得及吹干自己刚洗完的头发，这使得他的灰色套头衫被水迹弄深了一大块，潮湿的褐发紧贴住惨白的脸颊。Leo用力挣开Neymar的手，另一只紧紧握着自己的手机。

“你要去哪儿。” Neymar坚定地堵在他面前。他看得出Leo与内心的自己奋斗了好一会儿，才决定缴械投降。显然要去做的那事对他而言比向Neymar撒谎更重要些。

“Ronnie遇到麻烦了。”

Neymar张了张嘴，他不是真想听到Leo说这名字，但他同样找不到立场来抱怨。

“什么麻烦？”最终他灿灿地问。

“我能边走边说吗？”Leo紧紧抿着唇。他们并排走出球员通道，Leo的讲述很简单，但那苍白的嘴唇叫Neymar心碎。“听着。”最终他拿出车钥匙，转过身，诚恳又坚强地望着这男孩，  
“答应我，别告诉Pep，也别告诉任何人。”

Neymar凝视着他，目光从他迪士尼式的柔软棕发下滑到丛林小鹿般的眼睛。这让他深吸一口气，接着压低声音：“我不会说出去，但我俩得一起去，Leo。如果Dinho真遇上了什么事，那危险也会发生在你身上。”

/而我不想这个。/Neymar握住他冰冷的手。

###***###

他得承认Deco说对了。Dinho闭着眼睛想。他确实想要Leo，他想要那阿根廷男孩很久了。

从某种意义上，“葡萄牙”人（*：Deco出生在巴西，是巴西和水果国的双国籍）是除他自己外最了解Dinho的人。在他加入巴萨的后一年Deco就来了，还有Frank（*：里杰卡尔德），Sam（*：埃托奥）和Sylvio，他们共同经历了很多事。那时候的巴萨和现在不同，这就是为什么他们被“允许”做很多事。

他们操彼此。在此之前Dinho从来没操过自己的队友，也没被他们操过，但Deco告诉他这是可行的。第一次发生在战胜米兰后，他们返回更衣室，Deco脱掉自己的裤子，然后他脱掉Dinho的，没有人说话，每一个人都在做自己想做的事。他们遵循自己的欲望，他们很快乐。

然后这变成了一个“惯例”。每一次赢球，Deco和他就会打炮，有时候Sylvio会加入进来，有时候是Thiago（*：莫塔）。有一次Dinho推开门，他看见Deco的阴茎正在一个B队的男孩嘴里——他正在抽打他的嘴巴，并且命令那十几岁的男孩把精液吞下去。这让Dinho害怕，但同时更兴奋，接下来的时间他允许Deco对自己做一样的，甚至更暴力的事。无论他想做什么，Dinho都会全盘接受。他认为Frank知道自己的队员间在发生些什么，他试着找Dinho谈过几次，但Frank毕竟是Frank，他是Dinho的朋友，多过于一个严厉的教练——

一切都很好，直到Leo被提起。

Dinho不完全记得Deco第一次提出要将那男孩纳入这“活动”中是什么时候，他甚至不知道Deco为什么会提出那建议。他只记得那瞬间他的大脑变得一片空白，继而燃起火焰。“操你的！滚去地狱吧！”Dinho用拳头打他，把他推倒在地上，他们缠斗了十几分钟，最终Deco把他压在了地上，挥舞起拳头。

“他是我的弟弟！我永远不会对Leo做坏的事！”Dinho咬牙道。

Deco瞪着通红的双眼，从鼻子里喷着气。

“你是个蠢货。”Deco冷笑，“他不是你的弟弟，Dinho。你不是这样看待他的。”

 

好吧，是的，我不是那样看待他的。

Dinho睁开眼睛，他疲惫地从床上爬起来，慢吞吞地穿回自己的衣服。我想要Leo，我想要他的屁股，我想要他吞下我的阴茎。他安静地推开门，无视Deco正在背后试图用目光将他烧出两个窟窿。但我不能，因为Leo不属于“我们”这一边。Dinho跑下楼梯。

###***###

“好吧，虽然可能是多此一问，但你怎么知道他在这儿？”

Neymar跟着Leo跳下车。阿根廷人把车停在一条小巷子边上，Neymar认出这就是昨天晚上他们放下Dinho的地方。他带上自己套头衫的帽子，把拉链拉高，而Neymar压低自己的帽檐。

“我不知道。”Leo闷闷地说，“事实上，Ronnie说他和Joao在一起。”

“那我们为什么来这？”Neymar把手放进裤带，不安地左右摇晃着，他看见几个打扮糟糕的女人从一个小门里出来。“你觉得他撒谎了？”Neymar紧张地舔舔嘴唇。

没有回答他的话，Leo快步踏上墙边的阶梯。他拉开一扇门，酒气和刺耳的音乐就像蒸汽般涌了出来，Leo忍不住后退了步，有一双手撑住他的肩膀。

“我先进去。”Neymar眨眨眼睛，低声在他耳边说。这瞬间——Leo甚至不知道那是怎么发生的——但他的脸一定是红了，同时心脏加快了跳动。

只跨进去一步，Neymar就知道他们不该来这地方。在他面前很多人正在跳舞，但没一个穿着完整的衣服，他们挤压着彼此，双手紧贴在对方赤裸的胸部或者胯部。一个在他鼻子前的女人蛇形般扭动着，但当Neymar停止眩晕时，他瞠目结舌地发觉她是个他——巨大的，被皮带勒着的阴茎从亮片内裤下凸显出来。

“这是什么地方？”Neymar嫌恶地后退一步，以免那让人作呕的家伙戳到自己身上。

Leo站在他身后，同样屏息凝神，过了会儿才低喃：“我不知道。”

“你确定Dinho在这儿吗？”周围太吵了，Neymar不得不扯着嗓子大叫，他就像被吓坏的负鼠那样瑟缩在角落里。“我发誓我不喜欢这里……一点也不。”他小声嘟囔着。

这感觉也发生在Leo身上，恐惧与震惊占据了他的心。/这其中一定有什么误会。/Leo站在那里，大脑迟钝，行动空白，/Dinho不可能在这儿，绝不。/他僵硬地转动脑袋，环顾四周，突然仿佛一道叫人绝望的电流流窜过Leo的身体——他捕捉到一个黑色卷发的身影。

“上帝。”在Neymar能作出反应前，Leo已经冲了出去。他抓住那个男人的肩膀，让那张脸转过来——谢天谢地，那是张陌生的脸。

Leo怔怔地松开手，但对方反过来捉住了他。

“你是谁，小矮人？”

Leo用力把手抽了出来。“对不起。”他垂下头，“我认错人了。”

“别想就这么离开，你得赔偿我点什么……嘿，我在哪儿见过你吗？”

一只大手扯住Leo的帽子，但Neymar先一步撞开了他。

“滚开！”他用身体挡住Leo，凶狠地低吼。

/哦不，这不该发展到这地步。/紧张叫Leo的嘴唇发干，他拉了拉Neymar紧握着的拳头，试图叫那男孩放轻松些，但Ney就像一只被侵犯了领地的豹子，持续推搡着男人，大声警告对方离Leo远一些。

“别用你的手碰他，你这个狗娘养的混蛋！”Ney咒骂道，他很瘦，但很有攻击性。

这句子轻易在Leo心里激起波澜。他怔怔地凝望着那个背影，Ney正保护自己这事实叫Leo受到震颤。

“过来，婊子养的小家伙。”男人啐了口，抓住Ney的脖子试图把这男孩拖向自己。“我会教你怎么吸男人的鸡巴……你们俩个都，哎哟！”

他立刻摔倒在了地上，因为Leo踢中了他的小腿。没有用上百分百的力量，但Leo知道那有多痛——有几次Ramos在场上做了这动作，那瞬间几乎令Leo昏厥。

他挡在Ney身前，张开两手，听到身后传来急促又惊慌的呼吸声——Ney吓坏了，Leo知道，排除一切这男孩已经表现地够勇敢了，但对手比他要高大和强壮许多。

“我只是想找一个朋友，从背后看你很像他。我们不想惹麻烦，伙计。”

Leo冷静地说，同时屏住呼吸，他感觉到一阵不怀好意的视线扫过自己的脸。“知道吗？我猜我认识你。”那男人嘟囔着，他给了人群一个眼色，立刻就有五个，或更多的男人围住了他们。Ney向Leo瑟缩着，而Leo则发出了一声小小的惊呼——有人拉下了他的帽子，但几乎与那同时的，他被拉入一个怀抱里。

Leo用手推开那个胸膛，但当他抬起头，那动作立刻停止了。

那是Dinho。Leo听着自己的呼吸，他不愿意相信这事实，但那确实是Dinho。他站在Leo身后，一只手环抱着Leo的肩膀，表情陷入半黑暗中。Leo深吸一口气，仿佛从脚趾开始都凝固了——Dinho真的在这地方。他骗了Leo。  
他在这叫人作呕的地方。他骗了Leo。

“没找到你今晚的婊子，Andu？”

Leo睁大眼睛，依旧盯着Dinho，他不敢相信他用那语气说话，就像他认识那些人。

“实际上我找到了，Dinho。他们就在你背后。”Andu——那男人晃着脑袋说，很多人跟着他笑。

“去找别人吧，朋友，他们是我的男孩。”

Andu打量了他们会儿，但Dinho一言不发，他拉起Leo和Ney。和他漫不经心的声音不同，Leo感觉到他的手正在出汗。

“记住你今晚欠了我。”Andu低沉的声音响起。

 

“戴好你的帽子。”在打开门前Dinho对Ney说，接着转身想为Leo整理连身帽，但Leo躲开了他的手。那瞬间Dinho露出了一个受到伤害的眼神，他微微张开嘴，不知所措地垂下手——接着那又变成熟悉的笑容。

Leo重新戴回自己的帽子。他没有意识到比起Dinho，现在他站的离Ney更近。Dinho打开门，他们就像追逐着球一样迅速跑动回到车上。Leo启动汽车，直到回到训练场，他没有与Dinho说话，也没再看他一眼。

###***###

“等等……等等……等等！”

Ney终于抓住了Leo的衣服。“为什么走那么快？”他焦急地说，“为什么——你在……你在哭吗？”

Leo没在流泪，但他的眼睛通红地就像刚刚哭过，而嘴唇倔强地抿着。这景象仿佛一道电流击中了Ney，叫他陷入慌乱和心碎。他知道那与Dinho有关，但却不知道该做什么。在无措之余他感到一阵黑暗的恨意，Dinho与Leo，一切都是Dinho与Leo……如果那变成Leo与Ney会怎么样？Leo Messi与Neymar……听起来这才是他想要的。

Leo就像一只蚌壳般沉默，就像这世上没人能叫他开心起来。

Ney做了个深呼吸，他向Leo张开手臂，那一瞬间他听到自己的心脏剧烈地跳动——他没希望那会成功，但Leo紧紧拥抱住了这男孩。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
Neymar的手指从牛仔裤的扣子上滑下去——第二次。该死的，该死的扣子！他哭丧着脸想，因为即将到来的事而兴奋得颤抖。但当它第三次从指缝中溜走时，Ney跪坐到地上，捂住自己的脸。他感觉一股热源正挨近自己，它们圈住他的手腕。

“发生了什么？”那个他梦寐以求的声音问。

“上帝，是我的裤子。”Ney感到难以启齿，他没有脸抬起头，“我脱不掉它……我抓不住这该死的裤子！”

他尖叫起来，然后倒在更衣室的地板上无声抽泣。他不能相信他失去这机会的原因竟然只是条牛仔裤……一件他父亲为他买的，该死的贞操裤！Ney绝望地仰躺着，然后他感觉到一只手覆盖到下身火热的位置——Leo的手就像他的脚那样灵活，阿根廷人脱下那条裤子，并把它丢到一边。

“看，这没那么难。”Leo轻声说，然后他跨坐到Ney的阴茎上方，撑开自己的大腿，让那些象牙白的肌肉从四角短裤中露出来。当它们有力地鼓胀起来时，就仿佛欲火灼烧着Neymar的脸颊——他的脸变得通红，但无法把视线从Leo身上移开。赞美充斥着大脑，他呆滞且敬畏地就像注视着一只狮子，但Ney依旧没弄明白这是怎么发生的。

“你确定……你想这么做吗？”Ney试探着问。

“你不想？”Leo迅速反问，目光紧盯着眼前的年轻人。

“当然不！”Ney立刻回答。他轻轻捏着Leo的腰，当Leo俯下身吻他时，Ney将手缓缓移动到他的臀部，隔着内裤抚摸他——Leo发出了几声呻吟，Ney用舌头捕捉到他的，他侵略到Leo的整个口腔——一阵甜甜的，蜜瓜的味道。

“这太不可思议了……”Ney低喃道，“我想我正活在梦里。”

Leo的头埋在他的双腿之间，他拿出Ney肿大的阴茎——让人难以置信地，他正轻轻舔着它。Leo把它包裹进嘴里，他的口腔是如此小以至于Ney可以从外看出自己的形状——它正在不断胀大，胀大……Leo用力吮吸了它一下，然后他避开，看着那些精液溅射到凳子上。

“上帝……”Ney喘息着，他用单臂支撑起自己，另一只手抚摸着Leo的脸颊——他的颧骨上聚集着两团红晕，但他是那么苍白，毫无笑容。“你做的太好了……”Ney顿了顿，深吸一口气，他想要知道Leo从哪里学会的这个，但他没有问，这是个危险的问题，Ney不想知道是Dinho，或者其他任何人教会了Leo口交。

“你还想继续吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“当然！”Leo的嘴唇紧绷成一条直线，然后他站起来，只穿着一条黑色内裤跑到一个更衣柜前。他拉开门，然后找到一个安全套。

“你在你的柜子放着安全套？”Ney瞪大眼睛，他看着Leo用牙齿撕开它，用单手为自己戴上。“你为什么需要在更衣室里准备这个？”

Leo皱着眉。/现在这不重要了。/他低下头亲吻巴西男孩，一切都结束了而他拒绝去想他。

###***###  
有很多事比足球更有趣……足球只不过是其中一部分。

“到这来，Thiago。”

（*：蒂亚戈·莫塔，以前梦二的基友之一）  
“你说了什么？” Motta扭过头，“你想要我帮你穿上裤子吗？”

Sylvio发出巫婆一样低低的笑，而Deco则坐在Dinho对面斜视他。

“你得把这里弄干净，这整个更衣室。”Dinho就像一条蛇滑进自己的裤子里。然后他跃起来穿上衣服。

“听听Bruxo的魔咒！”Motta大骂。

“你要去哪儿？”

“回家，Deco，今天是我妈妈的生日。”

在巴塞罗那谁都知道，没有什么事比起Miguelina对Dinho更重要。他一走进家门，就看到在座的有罗伯特（*：小罗的哥哥），黛西（*：姐姐），桑德罗·罗塞尔以及贝贝·科斯塔等人,他们正在讲话，并且向Dinho与Miguelina敬酒。Dinho看向房间角落，一个人正蹲在壁炉前。

“你在看什么？”

Leo抬起头，闪着光芒的一头散发，和脖子里那个闪闪发亮的R吊坠映入视野。 Dinho坐了下来，和他一起看着火焰。然后他转向Leo，露出笑容。

“为什么一个人待着？”

“为什么邀请我？”Leo反问。“你没有告诉我我是唯一收到邀请的队友。”

“因为你不只是我的队友。”Dinho笑着说，但Leo的肩膀并没有放松下来，它们紧绷地像一条笔直的线，这是Dinho将手放上去的位置。顺着Dinho手的动作他蜷缩进巴西人怀里。/Roni的身体好坚硬。/心脏在Leo的胸膛里砰砰跳动，/为什么我的肚子却那么软呢？/

“我爱你，我的弟弟。”Dinho说，他弯下腰，让那个吻深深落在Leo额头上。

 

Dinho看着Leo和Ney走远，但没有试图跟上去。他散步到训练场，为自己找了个空闲的足球，在颠到第100下时，Carles Puyol从背后握住他的肩膀。

“我们得谈谈。”西班牙人神情严肃地说。

Dinho把球停在脚下。

“你上午去哪儿了？”

Dinho又开始颠球，他让球从手臂一端，沿着锁骨滑倒另一端，接着用头顶起它。Carles叹了一口气，他发出的声音太大以至于Gerard开始往这边东张西望。  
“你应该来训练，你知道这赛季队里会发生些什么。我们有了Neymar。”Carles加重语气，他左看右看以确保没人在偷听他们对话，同时狠瞪Gerard。

“我知道。这就是为什么你们将会做的更好。”

“‘我们’。”Carles纠正。

Dinho终于停止了与球玩耍。“谢谢，Carles。” 直到现在，微笑都在他脸上。

###*更新**###  
Neymar坚硬而柔软的舌尖刺着他大腿内侧的某点，就像一只鼻涕虫在乱爬来乱爬去——他怎么会在这时想到这种动物？Leo像鱼一样不断的张嘴，呼气——吸气——再呼气，有什么正在他体内……屁股里横冲直撞，Leo看不见，但能想像到现在的状态：他们在更衣室里，可能有一大堆人正在门口走来走去，而他，Lionel Messi，正和谁发生性关系，这刹那他从睡梦中醒了过来。  
“Ney。”Leo听见自己有点沙哑的声音，“够了。”他推推那个深色的瘦削肩膀，一下子它就像被按了暂停键。一团火热的东西缓慢地从他身体中抽了出来，那男孩站到一旁。  
“我做错了什么？”Ney无措地问。  
Leo深吸了一口气，“不。”他露出个自己都觉得假惺惺的笑，“Pep约了我下午见面，我们得谈谈有关……有关球队的事。”Leo拨了拨鼻子，“如果我现在不出发的话，那就太晚了。”他开始穿上自己的裤子。  
“你能抽出一分钟吗？我们得聊聊，你不能就这样离开。”Ney拉住他的手臂。  
Leo感到一阵沉重的负担，他轻轻移开Ney的手。“也许我们可以晚上再谈。”他深吸一口气。

Ney望着Leo的背影消失在，接着一口沮丧的叹息从他的胸膛里泄露出来。Neymar当然知道Leo在干什么——他们俩刚刚在更衣室来了场性爱，很大程度上是Leo先引诱的Ney，接着他后悔了，所以就仓促地逃开——就这么简单。Neymar才不会相信那些他要和教练“谈谈”的借口，他不是第一天和人做爱了，也不是第一天有人从他的床上逃开——但那可是Leo。Neymar无法相信自己在一个小时内得到了自己最渴望的感情又迅速丢掉了它，而他甚至不知道自己做错了什么。  
在他在走廊上无所事事地游荡时，一个声音从背后传来：  
“你在这干什么？”  
当Neymar转过头时，他看见Xavi站在那里。  
“你为什么不在训练场里？”西班牙人像幽灵一样从阴影里走出来。  
“我正在去的路上。”Neymar机智地回答。Xavi面无表情地凝视着他，几秒钟后才无感情地说：“那么你最好加快你的脚步。”  
###***###  
“我觉得Xavi讨厌我。”  
“什么？”Dani正在做拉伸，他把耳朵凑近了一点，来听清楚Neymar在嘀咕些什么。  
“他教训了我，叫我不要迟到。”  
“那就别迟到，这里可不是你以前待的那些俱乐部，小男孩，这里是巴塞罗那。”  
“我知道，我知道那是我的错。”Neymar皱着眉，“但他可以笑一笑，至少会让气氛不那么尴尬。”  
Dani挑了挑眉。“Xavi恨别人迟到——而且他恨笑容。”他补充道。  
“为什么？”Neymar睁大眼睛。  
“我不知道。”Dani耸了耸肩，“我猜那是因为他思考的太多了。他满脑子都是怎么踢好足球。”  
“我没看出这两者间的关系。”  
“所以你们是不同类型的人。”Dani咧开嘴，“你想玩会儿足球吗？”  
“当然！”Neymar高兴地说，接着颠着球跑了起来。


End file.
